


Benny: The insecure bear.

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benny is a bear, Body Worship, Dean and Cas like it, Established Relationship, Human Benny Lafitte, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Implied Relationships, Insecure Benny, M/M, because I said so, hairy castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Newly human Benny is feeling insecure about his body. Can Dean and Castiel make him feel better?





	Benny: The insecure bear.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Husky. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. Also please feel free to offer suggestions for tags as I tend to come up blank.

Benny looked himself over in the mirror and grimaced at his stomach. He was getting _fat_ and it was pissing him off. He had always been big, back in the day his momma had called him husky, and he grew up to be a bear of a man. At least then though he had been solid. Now…now he was getting doughy.

Benny blamed being human. As a vampire things like weight, food and calories hadn’t been a problem. His body had been frozen in time, just the same as the day he’d been turned, and blood wasn’t exactly known for putting weight on.

Don’t get him wrong he was happy to be human again. To be top side once more and not having to constantly watch his back. Now he only had to be on the lookout when he was out hunting with Dean and Castiel.

Dean…Benny thought he was hallucinating when Dean had found him in Purgatory or that maybe a Djinn had gotten to him while he was asleep. It had been real though. Dean had managed to talk a Reaper, Tessa Benny thought her name was, into bringing him into Purgatory to find him.

Benny couldn’t believe that Dean had been foolish enough to walk willingly back into the lion’s den just for him. Dean had confessed to feeling like shit, _hating_ himself for sending Benny back into Purgatory, even if it had been for Sam and Bobby. Benny had understood how Dean felt. Really he did but, at first, Benny still refused to go.

At first Benny thought he had wanted to go back to Purgatory. It had been a violent and hateful prison but after so long there it had started to make sense. Coming back to Earth the first time had been jarring in its unfamiliarity and Benny had, in a way, longed for the perverse purity that had been Purgatory.

That was a notion he was quickly disabused of once he had returned. Sure for a while it had been nice. No worries about feeding or blood lust or hiding had been liberating, for a while. He was fast to remember why he had wanted to break out the first time.

Despite all that though it was still the place he fit the best. As much as he wanted to go back to Earth he knew it turn out the same. A stranger in a strange land, to say nothing of finding ways to feed without killing humans or going after livestock.

But that was before Dean had told him about the cure. The cure, Dean told him, could possibly make him human again. Dean hadn’t mentioned it after their first jailbreak because Benny had wanted to remain a vampire. Then later, when it was obvious that he was struggling, Dean had kept it to himself because by then it was too late. He had already had human blood. It was bagged, stolen from a Red Cross Blood-Mobile, but human all the same.

Dean hadn’t been sure the cure would work, since he _had_ consumed blood in the past, but there was enough of a chance for Benny to finally agree to go back top side.

Once alive, again, and safely nestled in the Winchesters’ snazzy bunker Benny prepared for the cure. When he learned that it required blood from his maker he started to think that Dean was trying to pull one over on him. Until Dean produced a small vial filled with dark blood. Apparently the hunter had grabbed it from his makers’ body after they wiped out the nest. Dean had apparently been playing a long game.

Benny didn’t remember much after taking the cure. Mostly pain. Gut wrenching body wide pain, and cramping. He must have run a fever as well as he definitely remembered burning up. He vaguely remembered heaving as well, throwing up until there was nothing left in his stomach and they dry heaves that felt like they were gonna rip him apart. One thing he did recall though was that, through all of that, there had been strong, warm hands on his body trying to rub out the pain. There had been cool rags on his head to wipe away the sweat and Dean’s voice, incoherent but there.

Dean had stayed with him the entire time. Not just Dean either but Castiel as well. Benny hadn’t known that at the time but the angel-come-human had stayed at Dean’s side while Dean had stayed with him. Benny had woken up, still tired, still hurting, but entirely human to two worried-but-still-gorgeous faces. It was then that Benny got his first inkling that maybe Dean hadn’t only rescued him out of guilt. Benny had squashed that down though in favor of getting back on his feet.

Apparently though he hadn't been on his feet enough. Despite regular hunts with Dean and Castiel, and all the activity and stress the came with them, Benny was obviously putting on the weight.

“Benjamin, are you alright? You’ve been in there for quite some time.” Gadreel, Sam’s angel buddy (In Benny’s opinion there was more going on there than just buddies, not that he could talk,), called through the door of one of the Bunker’s communal bathrooms.

Benny dressed quickly and grabbed his kit before heading out. Gadreel was standing in the hall with his customary neutral expression in place.

“I done told ya big guy, it’s Benny.” Benny muttered as he looked up at the angel. Gadreel was only a few inches taller but something about the way the angel held himself made him seem like a giant.

“I apologize, Dean and Castiel asked me to look in on you. I believe that dinner is ready.” Gadreel replied and Benny grimaced. More food is _not_ what he needed.

“It’s fine. Just try to remember from now on. Getting called Benjamin makes me feel like I’m in trouble or sumthin.” Benny muttered as he headed for the bedroom to stow his stuff.

“How so?” Gadreel asked as he fell in step next to him. Spending time with Castiel has spoiled him some and he often took for granted that Cas knew more about humans than Gadreel did.

“It’s a human thing. When you’re a kid and you get in trouble you usually end up getting told off using your full name. Especially by your momma.” Benny explained and Gadreel nodded.

“I see. So you can measure the level of wrong doing by the length of the name used to scold you.” Gadreel mused and Benny just nodded along. He was mostly right. Sam and Castiel were really the only ones that had the patience to educate Gadreel in detail.

“Yep. I got to drop this stuff off, can you tell Dean and Cas that I’ll be there in a minute?” Benny asked and Gadreel nodded his agreement before going back the way they had come.

Back in the bedroom Benny stowed his shower kit before digging out one of the ubiquitous flannel shirts that they all seemed to own. Benny pulled it on over his t-shirt and button it up but left it untucked. He hoped the layers would disguise the weight he was carrying.

Heading to the dining area to meet up with the fellas Benny ran plans through his head. His little weight issue was fixable, he just had to get ahead of it. Little less junk and a little more activity. Sparring with Dean and Cas a little more, maybe join Sam and Gadreel on their morning runs, (Another reason Benny was sure something was going on with those two. Unlike Cas, Gadreel was still an angel and didn’t even _need_ to run).

Benny found Dean and Castiel already sitting and talking at the table when he got there. He leaned against the door way and just watched the two of them for a minute. They were talking about the most recent hunt the three of them had gone on, three lady ghosts from the 19th century wreaking havoc through a small Missouri town. They had eventually discovered that a local construction project had churned up the remains of three women, whom they had been able to backtrack through history as being the “missing” wives of a rather violent fellow who took the old Mormon beliefs of marriage and polygamy to a dark place.

Even after salting and burning what remains they could find the ladies still stuck around. It had been Castiel that had eventually been able to talk the ladies into releasing their anger at their husband, who had apparently killed them, and moving on.

“I’m not saying having multiple spouses is a _good_ thing Dean. I just mean that there is a history of it across cultures and religions. What Mr. Eldredge did should not be taken as a proper example of it.” Cas said and Dean just nodded before smiling.

“Well I guess I am the last one who should be complaining about having multiple partners. Where is Benny anyway?” Dean replied before looking around.

“Right here chief.” Benny answered as he swaggered into the room, weight issues momentarily forgotten. Both Dean and Castiel looked up at him with a smile. Benny leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead before giving Castiel, whom had stood up to pull his chair out, on his cheek.

The three of them had fallen in together with relative ease. They had both come to him about six months after Benny became human. It turned out that the two of them, whom had been on and off with each other for years, had also developed feelings for him while they had been on the run in Purgatory. Dean hadn’t been a surprise to him, the two of them had gotten pretty close while they traveled, but Castiel had been a big surprise. They had much less time together. Apparently angels fell in love differently, and more quickly, than humans.

Benny had been with men before, both before and after becoming a vampire, but becoming part of an established couple had been an adjustment. The two of them had been amazing though, absorbing and incorporating him into their daily lives with ease. They did most things together but sometimes in pairs as well. He and Dean liked working on the cars in the garage together while he and Castiel worked their way through modern literature.

No matter what though there were two things the three of them almost always did together. Sex, and sleeping. Though there were times when Benny liked to sit back and watch the two of them together in the sack for a while before joining in.

“What took you? Dinner’s been getting cold.” Castiel’s admonishment pulled Benny out of his thoughts.

“Nothing love, shower just went a bit long. You know how much I love our water pressure.” Benny replied, telling a partial truth. He really did love the Bunkers water pressure and he _was_ in the bathroom.

“Man I know…that is the first thing I told Sammy when we found this place.” Dean laughed and, ever the host, started filling their plates.

Dean was an amazing cook and tonight didn’t appear to be any different. Grilled chicken and buttery potatoes, and likely because Cas had insisted, grilled asparagus and sautéed mushrooms. Through the entire meal Benny had to keep reminding himself to not eat too much. He might as well start then.

“Are you alright Benny, you were quite during dinner?” Castiel asked him as they cleared the dishes and put left overs away for Sam and Gadreel when they got back from…well Benny didn’t know where the pair of them were.

Making sure that he didn’t gorge himself had required him to focus more on his food and less on the usual dinner time conversation that Dean and Castiel liked to keep going.

“Nothing at all angel. I just like listening to the two of you gab is all.” Again it wasn’t exactly a lie. Dean and Cas had very nice voices.

Cas smiled at him and, resting his hands on his waist, gave Benny a quick kiss.

“We like hearing you talk as well. “ Cas spoke with a smile as he pulled away and Benny ached a little at lying. Castiel was always so damn sincere, him and Dean both.

Dean and Castiel obviously hadn’t noticed his new pudginess, they had done a few back to back cases so intimate times had been limited, and he didn’t want them to.

“I’ll make sure ta run my mouth a bit more then. For now let’s go see what Dean has found to torture us with.” They tried to do a movie night once a week and this week was Dean’s turn to pick. His love of cheesy horror flicks was a point of humor between him and Cas.

Cas nodded, grabbed his hand, and led the way. Dean didn’t disappoint, and they sat through a completely awful and inaccurate black-and-white zombie movie. The best part about it was how much Dean enjoyed it.

When the movie was over though Benny was confronted with something that he hadn’t considered. Bed time. Benny was pretty sure there would be no sex tonight, Dean and Cas were yawning and looking a little bleary eyed, but he couldn’t very well sleep in what he was wearing and all his clothes were in their shared bedroom.

Hoping that if he stalled some Dean and Cas would already be in bed and close to sleep Benny made up an excuse about making sure they had got all the food put away and sent the two off to their room. Benny managed to stall for about twenty minutes, which included a visit to the bathroom for a leak and to brush his teeth, but it wasn’t enough. Both Dean and Castiel were still in the process of changing with he got to the bedroom.

Watching them stripping and redressing Benny felt even more insecure and even a little ashamed. His boys were _gorgeous_. Dean was well built and well-muscled in a way that spoke of a lifetime of hard work instead of gym visits. He was a bit pale and sparsely hairy on his chest, stomach, arms and legs, but the wide swaths of freckles across his chest and shoulders were delicious.

Castiel was just as well muscled but with more definition, Cas apparently had a love of physical fitness that nearly rivaled Sam. His love of layers also rivaled the Winchesters so he too was a bit on the pale side. Unlike Dean though Cas had light coating of black hair on his chest and stomach that bloomed thicker under his navel and disappeared under his underwear. Which tonight were a pair of white boxers that looked a size too small given the way they framed the curve of his ass and showed off the bulge of his manhood.

“You gonna stare or get changed?” Dean snapped him out of his thoughts. Dean was down to his own underwear, red boxer briefs that were just tight enough to show off his assets, and a black tank top.

Benny didn’t know what the hell to say and suddenly both of them were looking worried.

“Benny are you ok?” Cas asked after pulling on his white undershirt.

“You two are so fucking gorgeous. What the hell do you see in me?” The words tumbled out before he could stop them and Benny felt himself blush.

“Babe what are you talking about, you’re smoking.” Dean replied and was obviously confused.

Since it was already out Benny explained it all to them. How he had let himself go without meaning to, without even noticing, how he couldn’t compare to the two of them.

“Benny, that’s ridiculous. You’re not _fat_, even if you were we wouldn’t care.” Cas replied and Dean nodded in agreement.

Before he could do or say anything the pair were on him and stripping him of his shirts and once done let their hands roam over his chest and stomach.

“You’re a gorgeous fucking bear Benny, barrel chest and these thick fucking arms. Love the way you look.” Dean’s voice was awe filled, one hand moving over his chest and arm before resting on the back of his neck while the other started stroking through his chest hair.

“Dean is telling the truth Benny. You’re amazing, inside and out,” Cas spoke quietly, his left hand joining Deans on his neck while his right rested on his stomach, “But if it would make you feel better I’d gladly have you join me on my workouts. Understand though that there is nothing about you that needs to change.”

Benny felt the worry and tension in his chest uncoil and fade away. He knew it had been crazy to be self-conscious but when compared to his two lovers it was hard not to.

“Come on Cas, lets show our rajun’cajun how much we appreciate him.” Even Dean’s horrible imitation of him couldn’t mar his relief and he went willingly as they pulled him toward their massive bed.

“Yes, that is a wonderful idea.” Cas smirked and popped the button on his jeans.

Benny would probably join Cas on his workouts in a few days, if only for his own peace of mind, but for now maybe being _husky_ wasn’t a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably figured I used a different definition of the word Husky than most folks. For this, I used the definition " A big, strong person/ Big and Strong, Burly". It might be a stretch but I really enjoyed this. 
> 
> This may or may not be expanded later, I would like to touch on how/why Cas is human and the Sam/Gadreel relationship, and just the state of the universe in general. But we'll see. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
Find me on tumblr at https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
